justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Dance: STRIPPER!
The game is called Just Dance: STRIPPER, but the title is Just Dance (Inappropriate Content), because this wikia may have users who this page is inappropriate for. This releases on National Stripper Appreciation Day.http://www.thepetitionsite.com/1/national-stripper-appreciation-day/ Gameplay This game has more inappropriate songs, with inappropriate dances. To play, hold the Wii remote or Playstation Move in your hand, or use the PS4 Camera or XBOX Kinect. For twerk dances, you will need to shove the Wii Remote or Playstation Move up your ass. Scoring is normal, with 1-5 stars, and the gems mode. However, if there are multiple people dancing, up to 4 people can connect their smart phones to throw money at a player. They open the Just Dance Controller app, select a player who is dancing, and swipe up as fast as possible to throw money at the selected player. Each dollar is equal to one mojo point. Autodance is in this game, along with Community Remix. LIVE! Dance replaces the World Video Challenge. When creating your dancer card, when you create your nickname, there is a stripper name generator which can be used if you have trouble picking a name for your card. Tracklist The tracklist is not complete. * (JD16+) Song also appears on Just Dance + 16 * (P) Song is sponsored by Pepsi * (LPD) This song is a lap dance song Two alternates are confirmed. * Alternate appears on Just Dance + 16 Autodance Autodances are present. There are no restrictions on the content of your autodance. Community Remix Community Remix exists. Community remixes can be inappropriate, there is no limit or restrictions on what you can make. LIVE! Dance This feature can be used on any song. It works like challengers in Just Dance 2015, but the person you challenge is playing in real time. A live video of them dancing appears on the scoring bar at the top of the screen, and it looks like the VIP in Just Dance 2015. To use the LIVE! Dance feature, press + on the Wii remote before you click DANCE. Unlockable Videos Mojo points can be used to unlock videos, which may include a song used in game. The Welcome to Just Dance: STRIPPER! video is unlocked at the start. It goes through some of the songs in the tracklist, the features, the controls, and explains that this game is not appropriate for persons under 18. When you first start the game, the video plays. It's an introduction. Just Dance Unlimited These are the new songs which released in the time of this game, Unreleased There is a file in the game, which is not accessable in game. The Crazy In Love (Fifty Shades of Grey Remix,) is actually Alkis and Veronique's sex tape. Trivia * This is the second M Rated Just Dance game, after Just Dance + 16. * This game was almost canceled, due to it's inappropriate content. However, it was announced at Brazil Game Show 2016. * This game is banned in some countries. * There is a bundle that comes with a Stripper pole, which is only available at Spencer's stores. ** This is the only Just Dance game to be sold at Spencer's. * Every game comes with a coupon to buy a bottle of vodka. ** The brand of vodka varies per country. Category:Games Category:18+ Category:Beta Elements